The Spirit Warriors:Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, Traveler and hero finds himself becoming an ally to spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi. Join him on one of his earliest adventures and discover his shocking connection to the spirit detective. NarutoxHarem. By the way I have a twitter now. Kyuubi16 or look for TheKyuubi16. Follow me to know my update schedule and such.
1. Arriving Once More Part 1

The Spirit Warriors

0

Naruto x Atsuko x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000

IF YOU WANT THE ORDER FOR MY SERIES GO CHECK MY PROFILE!

Apparently you all think that I am abandoning my older stories. Well for shame, and go kick your own asses. I am now going to rewrite and update my old stories to prove I'm not (no offense) Bunji or any authors who do that. I UPDATE! AND I WILL FINISH STORIES! I WILL REDO THEM IF I HAVE TOO, BUT I WON'T GIVE UP! EVEN IF I DO TEMPORARILY SO JUST SIT BACK, BE PATIENT, AND ENJOY! OH AND REVIEW!

So yeah, this is a reboot of the story so please enjoy.

0000

Story Start

0000

With a yawn a woman of indeterminate age sat up and stretched as the blanket that cloaked her form slid off revealing her naked form. She reached over and grabbed a pair of the panties on the floor and sat up. Stretching she stood up and lifted one leg as she placed her foot then leg through the hole of the article of clothing then the other. Sliding it up onto her rear and crotch were completely covered. She then picked up the tangerine orange shirt that just covered her thighs and went over to her dresser where she kept her smokes but they were missing. ''Damnit...'' the woman swore as she went to the bathroom.

The residence was rather pretty small and lacking because of the woman's situation. Going into the bathroom she turned on the sink, making sure that there was a balance as she began washing her face and brushing her teeth. Messy brown hair and tired brown eyes greeted the woman as she peered into the mirror of the medicine cabinet. The smell of freshly cooked bacon was reaching out to her from the kitchen. Finishing up her morning ritual, minus a smoke the woman was greeted by the scent of freshly brewed coffee and french toast.  
''Did you throw out my smokes?'' the brown haired woman asked as she began pouring herself a cup of coffee.

''You shouldn't smoke you know. Nasty habit.'' the blond haired man told her. His hair was spiky with a dark sun kissed sheen to it wearing a sleeveless orange t-shirt with blue jeans. He then brought over some aspirin and bottled water. ''I'm surprise you're up all things considering.''

''Yeah, yeah,'' Atsuko replied as she swallowed the aspirin and drunk half the bottle. ''So...when are we going to talk...with him?'' she asked as she watched the blond finish stacking the French toast on a plate.

''I'm going to meet him today. Maybe ease him the prospect of opening up.'' the whiskered man told her before scooping up a piece of bacon and began munching on it. ''Anyway while I'm going a few of my associates will show up and they'll help you find out what job you'll be best suited within the organization.'' with that said the rest of their breakfast was finished in silence.

''You're Uzumaki Naruto right?'' Naruto had been waited on the roof tops of the mid point of the city where a vast amount of energy seemed to saturate the soil. Looking up he came face to face with a beautiful young woman with light blue hair tied in a ponytail wearing a pink kimono and white sash as well as a red ribbon on her back riding on an oar.

''Indeed, you must be my ride. I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage as I don't know your name.'' he said as the woman introduced herself.

''I'm a pilot of the river Styx, who guides dead souls to the other side. Just call me Botan!" she exclaimed Botan as she glided over to him. ''Are you ready to go?''

''Yeah...might as well,'' he said as he took the hand of the woman as they soon to the sky. As the woman continued on explaining the differences of this after life and how their sect handled spirits and afterlife Naruto looked down at the canvas which was Spirit World and couldn't help but think that from his view it looked like a nine year old splattered water paint on a canvas. Naruto continued to keep quiet as he was led down a rather dark and unnecessarily long hallway. It seemed like a waste of money or space for such large and spacious hallways which were merely nothing but wasted materials. They came a stop in front of large double doors and Naruto softly exhaled.

When the doors opened the last thing Naruto expecting was to see chaos was a bunch of different colored creatures, ogres by their appearance trying to get work done and papers flying everywhere.

"Sir, I've brought the boy as per requested to see." stated a bowing Botan after the doors closed behind them.

"What is he invisible or something?'' Naruto asked as he looked around for this Spirit Lord whose detective he would be working with.

"I'm right down here." replied a voice from just in front of him.

Naruto looked down to see the toddler form of Koenma waving at him. If it wasn't for that bad-ass blue hat Naruto probably would have laughed at the sight. The supposed spirit lord was wearing a blue robe with a red obi sash tied at the waist of a pink-trimmed blue robe, black shoes, and blue hat with pink trimming. ''I take it you're King Yama?''

''Actually I am his son Koenma.'' the mini spirit lord corrected him. ''And I take it you're Uzumaki Naruto?''

''Indeed.'' Naruto answered Koenma with a nod. ''I'm here to assist your spirit detective per agreement.'' he added as he tried to keep his inner feelings from being displayed on his face. So with that said he wordlessly moved to the side and waited for the spirit detective to show up, pondering on just what he was going to say after a long fourteen years.

00  
Chapter end  
00  
Like I said it may take me awhile but I do update. Anyway I needed to reboot a few things so helpfully this version will be much more preferable and in line with established facts.


	2. Arriving Once More Part 2

The Spirit Warriors

0

Naruto x Atsuko x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000

Author's note  
0

Some people hate Gracious Japanese. Well you know what, some speaking manners and terms in Japanese emphasize closeness or other such things. Saying either Japanese or English is a bit of an asinine way to react to things. Especially considering more people on this sight seem to read English and if you're really into such medias and understand terms, the character interactions or such them suffixes or some words here or there shouldn't bother you.

If it does then go read those terrible stories with Dub characterization and dialogue you pansies. I on the other hand will try to stick as close to the original canonical characterization as I can.

0000

Story Start

0000

It was always a pain in the ass for Naruto to incorporate a new power into his body. The again mastering a dimension's energy always made it easier to survive until he fully adjusted to the atmosphere of a world so it no longer dampened his abilities. Using his sense of smell to track that Yusuke he arrived in a forest just outside the city.

''Botan, what information can you give me on the three demons?'' Naruto asked as he leaped from Tree branch to tree branch as the ferrywoman floated beside him on her broof.

''The first is Kurama, no previous records, true facet unknown, comes and goes as a shadow, has multiple aliases. Hiei, no previous records, true facet unknown, will fufill his purpose by hook or by crook, is a rather cruel demon. Gouki, 12 previous criminal records, a soul-eating ghoul, ability to frighten and has killed over a dozen hunters sent after him. The two demons asides from Gouki are dangerous. We only know of their name and the fact they've avoided detection for as long as they have. Gouki is nowhere near the level to have killed the guards that were overlooking the three treasures.''

Naruto snorted, ''And this Koenma-sama sent someone of Yusuke's ability after them. What the hell was he thinking?'' Having gotten used to Naruto after dealing with him while playing tour guide had long sense given up on getting him to actual cordial or respectful. ''So what kind of demon is this Gouki?''

''He's a Soul-Swalling Ghoul. He loves to consume human souls aster ripping apart the body.'' she clarified as Naruto's ears twitched. ''Hey wait!'' she called out to him only for him to jet forward at speeds faster than her eyes could follow.

Practically flying through the trees his knee impacted with a large, horned ogre of a creature with a body builder who was grossly overcompensating physique's. Thank god his pants stayed on. Naruto dropped to his feet and slid slightly as he landed between Yusuke and the demon. ''Damn so called all powerful gods sitting on their asses while human beings do their jobs for them for some bullshit reason.'' Naruto grumbled as he turned to Yusuke and crouched down. ''Hey kid, you okay?''

''W-Who the hell are you?'' the brunette asked as he coughed a few times, hacking up some blood.

''Back-up,'' he stated as his hand began to glow green and began to heal Yusuke's injuries.

''What? You mean Spirit World decided to be helpful for once? Oh wait, there still late.'' he snarked as Gouki recovered.

''**''I don't know who you are human but...'' **in the blink of an eye Naruto appeared in front of Gouki. Faster then either witnesses could react Naruto gathered power into his hand.

''Die!'' in a flash a massive burst of spirit energy was fired into Gouki's mouth, dusting off the top portion of his head and snuffing out his life.  
_  
'What the hell...is that guy?' _Yusuke thought before he faded into unconsciousness from exhaustion. Sometime later he awoke with a cry as he shot up. ''Wait a minute...this is...my house?'' he wondered as Atsuko stumbled in.

''Yusuke! You're awake!'' his mother said in relief before her fist impacted his head resulting in him crying out. ''You delinquent! Did you have any idea how worried I was? I'm so relieved you're okay.'' she said as she began to softly cry.

''Alright, alright I know! Can you stop crying already.'' he said before rubbing his head. ''B-But how did I...''

''You're finally up,'' Naruto called out from the doorway. ''Had me worry there when you passed out.''

''Y-You!'' Yusuke exclaimed as he pointed at the blond. ''What are you doing here?''

''Yusuke don't...'' Atsuko was about to chastise him but she was cut off when Naruto placed her hand on his shoulder.

''Don't worry about. Considering the circumstances I expected this.'' he said as Yusuke looked between the two of them, sensing something was going on.

''So do either of you want to explain what the hell is going on?'' he demanded as Naruto sighed.

''He gets that from you,'' Atsuko said as Naruto chuckled.

''Sure,'' he remarked. ''Look, from what Atsuko-chan has told me you're not exactly the emotional type so I'm just going to cut straight to the heart of things. I'm your Otou-sama.'' Naruto simply stated as Yusuke dully looked at them for a few moments before he began to chuckle then burst out laughing. ''Okay, he's taking this a lot better then I thought he would.''

''Get the hell out of here! Do I look stupid to you or something? Is this some sort of joke?'' he asked before he looked on and noticed the serious look on his mother's face. ''Holy shit! Are...are you fucking kidding?''

''Language...'' Atsuko sternly said.

''Oh, now you care about being my mother.'' Yusuke snapped as a ping of guilt shot through Atsuko as she stepped back.

''HEY! Don't you dare talk to her like that!'' Naruto angrily replied as Yusuke's hostility turned to him.

''Like a deadbeat father like you have any right to say anything! You show up now and expect I just accept your authority like it's the thing to do?''

A look of guilt came across Naruto's face. ''I didn't know. If I knew your mother was pregnant I would have stayed, and I tried to come back as soon as I could you know. Sometime dimension hopping can screw over an inexperienced traveler.'' he clarified. ''All I can offer is a chance to make up for lost time.''

''I didn't need you then and I don't need you now.'' Yusuke angrily remarked as he tossed out the covers and angrily stormed out of the room.

''Well that went well,'' Atsuko sarcastically remarked as she took out a cigarette to smoke only for Naruto to yank it out of her lips.

''What have I told you about that?'' he softly stated as she stroked her cheek. ''You're far too beautiful to ruin your lungs with that.'' he said as he took a seat and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to his head was nestling under her breasts. ''To be honest I was expecting him to react like I did the first time I met my father.''

''What happened?'' she asked as her fingers ran through his hair.

''I punched him in the gut,'' he answered her with a chuckle. ''To be honest I was expecting him to ask why I have blond hair, why I looked so young, and why I so casually mentioned different dimensions in front of you. Then again he's probably so pissed he wasn't thinking straight,'' he said with a sigh before untangling his arms from her and standing up as Atsuko buried her face into his neck.

''What are we going to do? He hates us.'' she stated as Naruto rubbed the back of her head.

''Just give it some time Atsuko-chan. Once he cools off we'll talk to him and get through to him. Trust me...'' he said as he grabbed her wrist and led her out of the room. ''Come on, let's get started on breakfast. Something tells us we're going to be talking for awhile so might as well be fed beforehand.''


	3. The Demon Fox!

The Spirit Warriors  
0  
Naruto x Atsuko x ?  
0  
_''Normal Speech''_  
_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_  
(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)  
**(Dark over lapping echoes)**  
**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**  
0000000000  
IF YOU WANT THE ORDER FOR MY SERIES GO CHECK MY PROFILE!

Apparently you all think that I am abandoning my older stories. Well for shame, and go kick your own asses. I am now going to rewrite and update my old stories to prove I'm not (no offense) Bunji or any authors who do that. I UPDATE! AND I WILL FINISH STORIES! I WILL REDO THEM IF I HAVE TOO, BUT I WON'T GIVE UP! EVEN IF I DO TEMPORARILY SO JUST SIT BACK, BE PATIENT, AND ENJOY! OH AND REVIEW!  
0000  
Story Start  
0000

''I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT LITTLE FUCKER HIT ME!'' Naruto angrily exclaimed as Atsuko placed a cold pack on his eye. ''And in my fucking eye!'' he groaned as he held it against his eye. Whether or not his son intentionally meant to use Spirit energy he didn't know. Although Atsuko couldn't help but snicker. Considering it was the same thing she did when she found out about Naruto's relationships she couldn't help but see the humor in it.

''Well what'd you expect?'' she asked before impatiently tapping her feel. She itched her arm, her palm itching against the patch as she tried not to give into the craving to smoke. ''The second thing a son needs to here is that his father who hasn't apart of his life is involved in a polygamous relationship.''

Naruto sighed and sent a pointed glance at Atsuko as his lip twitched slightly and he did his best not to get snippy with her. ''I just flirted with you a bit. You act like I tricked you into dating me or something. I told you ahead of time before we started dating remember.''

''I was fourteen,'' she defended. ''I was young and dumb, smitten by a powerful older man and I didn't stand a chance.'' she said, putting a spin on the past nature of his relationship.

'As innocent as a boozing and smoking fourteen year-old could be.' he thought.

''Poor dear,'' she said, removing the ice pack and placing a kiss on his eye. ''Feel better?'' she asked as Naruto nodded.

''My healing factor is taking care of it.'' he said as he stood up. ''Anyway,'' he glanced at the room where Yusuke just walked out of it.

''Going out...don't wait up for me.'' he said as he slammed the front door of the apartment.

''Damnit,'' the two swore. Naruto then moved over to Atsuko and wrapped his arms around her. ''I'll go keep an eye on him.'' he said, nuzzling his nose against his cheek before kissing her ear. Sure enough it appeared that the second of the two demons was planning something.

''I can't believe this!" Botan exclaimed. ''Do you two realized what you've done?'' she asked as Naruto continued to shuffle the deck of cards in his hand. ''Oh come on Botan...I mean he doesn't seem to be the type to needlessly kill. I mean after three days we'll get the mirror back and that's another item.''

''In three days there will be a Full Moon and the Mirror of Darkness will be at it's full power.'' Botan explained as Naruto cocked his head with a huh expression.

''Spirit World intellect. Late as always,'' Yusuke remarked as Botan whacked him with his oar. ''Aah you crazy Bitch.''

''Language,'' she scolded the delinquent. ''That's no way to talk to a lady.''

''Hey!" Yusuke shouted. ''It's not my fault you guys don't tell people anything the first time around.'' Yusuke countered as Botan countered with a statement on her own.

''Hey! We're doing the best we can. It's not like we haven't done this sort of thing before.'' she said as Naruto rose an eyebrow in interest.

''Well what happened to them?' he asked, and not a moment later he regretted his answer.

''Well one went insane and the other one ran away.'' Botan chuckled nervously as she scratched the back of his head.

Son like father groaned and face palmed. ''Just...just what does the mirror do?'' hopefully they wouldn't get an answer.

''The mirror is said to be able to reflect the true desires of one, and fulfill it. However, something needs to be given in exchange for that one wish to be fulfilled, and as for what that 'something' is, it remains a mystery.''

''Yeah well…will find out in three days.'' Naruto stated. ''Before then, maybe we should at least try to get some information on this Kuruma guy.''

''We?'' Yusuke questioned. ''I don't need your help.''

''You're receiving the damn help.'' Naruto gritted to his teeth. Now being able to see the whole missing parent angle from both sides, Naruto understood the situation a bit more than someone on either side would.

''And who's going to make me? You?'' the delinquent challenge. ''Shouldn't you be taking a nap oji-san?'' he asked as a growl escaped Naruto's lips. Now you could call Naruto stupid, make fun of his clothes, and even use him as bait for time to time but there were certain things you didn't do. You don't attempt to hurt his precious people, you don't treat war as a game, you don't mistreat ramen, you don't treat him as some sexual deviant and you sure as hell don't refer to him as old.

''You, me, outside, NOW!''

Now suffice to say that it was a curbstomp battle was a complete and fucking joke. Thirty-five minutes later Naruto returned to where his now unconscious son was on the ground and thirty of those minutes were spent buying an extra large smoothie from McDonalds. ''Are you done yet son?''

''When I get feeling back in my leg I swear to ass I'm going to kick your God.'' Yusuke groaned.

Naruto shook his head and crouched down. ''Yusuke, son, its not worth it. You want to know what happened the first time I tried to fight the person I consider my older brother? I had to remove a parking break from my spine. And the fucker used Lightning. Which of course only fueled my hatred of being hit by lightning attacks.'' Naruto stated, following with a growl. ''I fucking hate being hit by lightning.'' he finished with a sigh.

''I...hate...you!''

''I know son,'' Naruto patted Yusuke's shoulder. ''I know...and that's healthy or funny. I tend to forget which.'' he said as he created two clones to pick up Yusuke. ''I need you two guys to henge and carry the boy. I want to look for Kurama and I don't want to send him home and have Atsuko kick my ass so here is what we're going to do. Were going to pretend he's drunk...'' not one of Naruto's brightest plans, but definitely the funniest. Sure enough they found Kurama, who wanted to show them something at the Hospital. The last thing Naruto expected was to meet the guy's mom. A Human mother, a surprising fact. Was he a Hanyo?

Eventually the two traveled to the hospital room. ''Shuuichi is my alias in the Ningenkai. And she's my foster mother, my foster father died not too long ago. They've been taking care of me for 15 years, yet I've been hiding the truth.''

Here we go.  
''My True form is a Yoyko, and my profession is to disarm wards and disengage locks to steal ancient treasures and weapons. Fifteen years ago, I was pursued by a highly skilled hunter, and seriously injured. I then escaped into the Ningenkai with a spirit body. Being helpless then, I was unable to transform or possess anybody, so I was forced to lay dormant in a lady's still forming fetus. If I could bear it for another ten years, I would recover, and my flesh would completely become that of a demon's. I decided when that happened, I would vanish from this lady's sight forever. ''

Holy jumping Jesus…there's so many similarities it's mind boggling. Of course changing a few things around here and there…oh Kami…I need a drink. '' But wait…why did you stay past the ten years then?''

''Did you see the wounds on her hands?'' Kurama asked, bringing attention to the marks on the woman's arms.

''Yeah…they looked like scars.'' Naruto clarified.

''It was because of those scars! Six years ago.'' Kurama said as he began telling the story of that incident.

''I'm home…I'm going to do some gardening. Are there any large containers around?'' little Suuichi asked as he walked into the room.

''Up there in the cupboards. I'll get if for you?'' The woman said, finishing drying up dishes.

''There's no need. I'll do it myself.'' Suuichi said, on top of the wobbling stool, reaching for the container. He slipped, his hand knocking a cupboard open. Dishes fell out and crashed to the ground below.

''Watch out!'' The woman had dove and cushioned his fall from the broken dishes.

''Mom!'' the boy exclaimed.

''Uua…Are you alright? Are you hurt?'' she asked him, paying little attention to her own injuries.

''After the bandages were removed, the scars still remained.'' he guilty stated. '' I tried so many times to leave home, but…her smile, '' he paused. ''...and the scars kept hounding me. I was unable to leave! As a demon myself, it is unthinkable to have fostered such emotions, but it was when she fell ill that I realized…that I had always considered her as my mother. She won't last for another month. And I want to use this mirror to save her. That's my only wish now. Once my wish is fulfilled, I'll return the mirror to you.''

''The price…it's one's life isn't it?'' Yusuke asked, apparently his deliriousness had faded. Now if only he could lift up his head.

''If you give yourself up, won't she be lonely?'' Naruto added.

''It doesn't matter…she has a loving boyfriend with her now. He's the president of the little business she's working for. If she recovers…she'll be happier without me around.''

''Why are you telling us all this?'' Yusuke asked, trying to pick up his head. ''God damnit!"'

''Perhaps I needed someone to listen to my regrets! After all, you believed me.'' Kurumu finished.

Before anything else could be said one of the medical staff rushed into the room. ''Ah! Shuuichi, there you are. Hurry up! Shiori-san is…!'' he said as Kurumu was led into the room.

''The illness suddenly got worse…frankly speaking, she's in an unstable state right now…Tonight will be critical,'' The doctor explained… I tried my best.'' the doctor reluctantly informed him.

That night Kurama began the ritual. The sky was as dark as the deepest depth of oceans and clear as a cloud-less sunny day. The moon shined down upon the roof of the hospital building as a faint glow echoed from the mirror. ''Oh dark mirror, accept the moonlight and awaken! Reveal your strength that will fulfill my wish reflected on your sun face.''

An image of a healthy and happy Shiori along with her beau is shown in the mirror.

''The happiness of this woman. Is it really your wish?'' an ominous voice echoed from the mirror. It wasn't demonic, but more melancholy and faint over echoes of solemness.

''Yes.'' Kurama stated.

''You're so certain about this wish, but it's just as meaningless.'' Yusuke argued.

''There's no other way.'' Kurama stated, turning to the two spirit warriors.

''Is this really your wish? Sacrificing your life somebody else's happiness!''

''I've been deceiving her for fifteen years…If I can slightly pardon myself by doing this…'' Kurama informed the mirror.

''Very well…I should do as told and grant you your wish.'' The mirror started draining Kurama's life when Yusuke shot over and shoved his hand over the mirror as green electrical sparks connected to his arm.

''Dark mirror…take some of my life instead of his…'' he demanded of the mirror. ''That way you can grant the wish without entirely taking his life right?''

''What are you doing?'' Kurama asked as Naruto joined them.

''Yeah you jack-ass! What the hell are you doing?'' he asked as his power poured into the mirror. ''What about Atsuko? She's already lost you once you dip-shit! If you die again do you realize that it'll break you!''

''Well what was I suppose to do? No parent should have to experience the death of their child. Which is why…'' a burst of power from the mirror scent them all lying back. No life was taken as the mirror was impressed by the selflessness was shown and the wish was granted. With the second treasure recovered the two spirit warriors went home as Kurama went to his mother's side.

''So, any progress?'' Atsuko asked, as she and Naruto shared a glass of wine.

''A bit, but I feel its going to take a while.'' he admitted with a sigh before downing his entire glass with a gulp. ''I'm a bit beat, yet to amp to go and do anything you know.''

''Well it's still relatively early...I'm not ready to turn in just yet...can you think of anything to occupy us?" she asked, her voice turning soft and seductive as she looked up at him with a suggestive smile while sliding off her clothes.

"I think I got something in mind," he said mimicking her actions. He cupped her chin and gently titled her head up as he leaned down to brush her lips with his in a soft kiss. He moved his lips to her cheek, leaving a trail of kisses all over her face and back to her lips again.

"I love you, Naruto," she whispered as his tongue ran softly over her bottom lip.

"I love you," he answered before resuming his light kisses down her chin to her neck. He nibbled and teased her skin, right below her ear until she was gasping and gripping his hair. He went further, running his hand across her soft, warm skin.

She sighed when his hand cupped her breast, his thumb rolling around her nipple until it hardened under his ministrations. With barely any effort he pushed her down onto her back, his body partly covering hers so he could continue exploring her body.

Naruto moved to her sough after destination as his lips connected with hers. His tongue slipped between her parted lips as his hands massaged her body causing her to shiver in excitement. His hand continued down to her warm sex stroking her core. Using his thumb he stimulated her clit as his other fingers went to work.

Soon enough Atsuko arched her back and cried out as she bucked and rolled her hips to his finger. Lust consumed her as she moaned to every touch. Her essence seeped out of her as the desire hit home. ''Naruto-kun...Iiiaaaaaah,'' She screamed as she felt his long and wet tongue entered her.

She continue to shutter and rock helpless as she rose out the orgasm moaning his name. After it subsided she could only pant.

Naruto moved up and placed a kiss on her lips while wiping her brow. ''So...worth the wait?''

''Definitely,'' she breathed out... as she moved up to a sitting position. She pushed him back straddling his waist placing a passionate kiss on his lips. His erection brushed against her seeping sex causing her to softly moan. ''Let me show you how much I missed you,'' She said reaching behind her taking a hold of Naruto's tool. She then slid down the length as it filled her womanhood with a familiar warmth. ''Oh Kami,'' She moaned as she rocked back and forth while Naruto massaged her hips.

''Hhm damn Atsuko-chan, you feel amazing tight.'' He groaned as she clenched and unclenched around his cock with each move. Naruto moved his hands to her rear and gave it a squeeze as causing her to mew and increase the rate of her rocking.

''N-Naruto!'' She screamed out as his cock kept hitting her spot over and over again sending her to her peak. Her walls tightened around him as her orgasm was fast approaching.

''A-Atsuko!'' He moaned as his hands moved to her breasts massaging them as he thrust upwards causing Atsuko to throw her head back and scream. Each time he thrust upwards she would bounce up slightly and come down giving an heavenly feeling to both of them.

''Aishiretu,'' Atsuko said as she let herself go, her honey coming out in waves coating Naruto's cock like a car getting a new paint scheme.

''Aishiretu,''Naruto said linking his hands with her as his seed shot into her. He then laid back as Atsuko feel forward and rested her head on his chest. ''Gomen...Gomen Nasai for leavi...'' He was silenced by Atsuko's finger on his lips.

''I forgive you...just don't leave again okay?'' She softly stated as they laid their and soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
